1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-view display device, and more particularly to the multi-view display device and a method of fabricating thereof in which the brightness may be improved and cross talk is reduced.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, various portable electric devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), and notebook computers have been developed, because of their small size, light weight, and power-efficient operations. Accordingly, flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been developed. Of these flat panel display devices, the LCDs and PDPs are currently mass produced because of their simple driving scheme and superior image quality.
These flat panel display devices can be adapted for use in mobile display devices for displaying moving images, such as movies. Further, due to the develop of the high speed information networks, such as the Internet, the mobile display device can display moving images as they are received, such as in real time. Such a mobile display device may receive information through the GPS (Global Position System) device, so that the mobile display device can be used for navigation or location. Thus, the user can watch the information of the user's geographic position and the road, as well as the television program.
The mobile display device may display the favorite movies or video program of the individual and thus be used as a personal display device. When this mobile display device is mounted in an automobile, further, the mobile display device may display a map or other location or navigation information or the images to show the moving images, such as movies or television programs.
As described above, since the display device displays at least two kinds of information, when a plurality of users are in the car each user may demand to display different information. For example, the driver may wish to watch the navigation information and the passenger may wish to watch the movies. Further, when the display device is used as a monitor of a computer, two people may use the display for playing a game, and thus two people may wish to watch an image corresponding to game playing.
This demand can be satisfied by providing the separate two display devices, but two devises require more space and increased price.
In order to solve the space problem and the price problem, a multi-view display device is recently introduced. The multi-view display device displays a plurality of the images in accordance with the viewing direction of the user.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the multi-view display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the multi-view display device displays three images to the three different viewing directions. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the multi-view display device represents 3 images in accordance with the left, right and center viewing directions. In this 3-view display device, since the 3 images are simultaneously displayed, the number of the pixels for each viewing direction is one-third of the total number of the pixels. Further, in case of the 2-view display device displaying 2-different images, the number of the pixels for one viewing direction of two viewing directions is half of total number of the pixels.
In this multi-view display device, a parallax barrier 20 divides the path of the light from a back light into 3-paths such as right, left, and center paths to display simultaneously 3-different images to each path. As a result, the user in the central path can, for example, watch the television program, the user in the left path can play the game, and the user in the right path can access the Internet.
FIG. 3 illustrates the structure of the related art multi-view display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the related art multi-view display device includes a liquid crystal display panel 1 and a viewing converting unit 2 having the parallax barrier 20.
The liquid crystal display panel 1 includes a color filter substrate 5, an array substrate 12, and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) between the color filter substrate 5 and the array substrate 12. The color filter substrate 5 includes a color filter 7 having R (Red), G (Green), B (Blue) sub-pixels for representing the red, green, and blue colors, a black matrix 6 between the color filters 7 to block the light through the liquid crystal layer, and a transparent common electrode (not shown) for applying the voltage to the liquid crystal layer.
The color filter 7 includes a first color 7C for the center view, a second color filter 7L for the left view, and a third color filter 7R for the right view.
The color filter substrate 5 and the array substrate 12 are attached by a sealant (not shown) at the outer edge of the image displaying region to form the liquid crystal display panel 1. At the outside of the viewing converting unit 2 and the array substrate 1, linear polarizing plates 9 and 10 are respectively attached. The linear polarizing plates 9 and 10 selectively transmit the light oscillating in one direction through the liquid crystal layer to display images.
The back light is disposed at the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel 1. The back light includes a light guide plate 40, at least one lamp 30 at the side of the light guide plate 40, a reflecting plate (not shown) at the rear side of the light guide plate 40, and a plurality of optical sheets 45 above the light guide plate 40 for scattering the light to supply the uniform light to the liquid crystal layer.
The view converting unit 2 includes a substrate 21 and a plurality of parallax barriers 20 on the substrate 21. The parallax barriers 20 are spaced each other to form a slit structure.
The substrate 21 including parallax barrier 20 is attached to the color filter substrate 5 by an adhesive material 22. The parallax barrier 20 is made of a black resin or a metal.
In this multi-view display device, when the light from the back light is incident to the parallax barrier 20, as indicated by a arrow of a solid line in drawing, the light is absorbed by the parallax barrier 20 or reflected from the parallax barrier 20 which cause the deterioration of the brightness. For example, it is well known that the brightness for center viewing direction is decrease when the parallax is made of the black resin.